Running from Betrayal
by Sora Hoshi
Summary: Harry was finally done. Finished fighting, finished hiding, finished with the life of war. Except…now it seems as if there is a war he is fighting. A war with his so-called friends. Prequel to Betrayal and Forgiveness. Pre-DMxHP, Post GinnyXHarry


**Running from Betrayal**

**Prologue to:** Betrayal and Forgiveness

**Author:** Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** T for swearing factor and slightamounts of Romance.

**Couple:** soon-to-be-past GinnyXHarry, hints of DracoXHarry

**Warnings: **Swearing, smart!Harry, past Abused!Harry (slightly apparent in undertones), MAJOR OOCness, Post-Hogwarts by...a year after war, five years before beginning of Betrayal and Forgiveness. **One-shot series.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Harry was finally done. Finished fighting, finished hiding, finished with the life of war. Except…now it seems as if there is a war he is fighting. A war with his so-called friends. Prequel to Betrayal and Forgiveness.

o…X…o

Sorry it's taken so long to get this up everyone. Fanfiction wasn't letting me put up new stories… U.U Hope you enjoy! Laters! ~Sora

o…X…o

Harry sighed and rolled out of the hotel bed. Hermione and Ron had taken him out last night to an expensive restaurant, even though he had asked them if they could just have a meal together at their house. The only times they wanted to talk to him was when they were in public now.

He'd reluctantly agreed to go once he had arrived at their house, considering they didn't have anything prepared. Ginny hadn't been able to make it as she had a late practice with the Harpies that night apparently.

Now though, he realized she was meeting Dean. Again. He hadn't even realized that she had been cheating again until he got home and heard the moaning.

He'd thought the affair had been over, that it had been because he had been out of the country for six months on forced touring with Hermione and Ron as defeater's of Voldemort. He'd gotten back two months ago.

This was the final straw. He wasn't dealing with her anymore. He was sober now, he could command his magic, and he would, as soon as he got back home. ...after he took a shower.

Checking out of the suite with his Gringott's muggle credit card he left the hotel, aparating back to his home in the alley next to it. Arriving in the foyer he encountered a scene he'd rather have missed. Dean's tongue enthusiastically shoving it's way down his new-ex's throat with her moaning in excitement.

Clearing his throat he glared at the couple. "So, I suppose you thought it would be okay to bring another man to my home?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back against the table that usually held the fanmail-to-be-burnt pile.

"Ah. Um...Harry! What a surprise! I thought you were staying with Hermione and Ron until later today." Ginny said, smoothing her blouse down to a more unruffled position, trying to make the wrinkles from where Dean's hand had slipped up it less apparent.

"Harry? What's going on? I thought this was Ginny's house..." Dean said in confusion.

The Potter Lord's mouth twisted in a sardonic way as Dean stepped away from Ginny, looking more than slightly uncomfortable. He obviously hadn't been told that the house Ginny had told him to come to was Harry's or that the couple had still been together at the time.

"Accio things Ginny Weasley has paid for with her own money." Harry called, waving a hand in front of him. Several soft thuds were heard as a few sets of clothes and other items were summoned downstairs to where Harry directed them at the chit's feet.

"Ginny, here are your things. Take them and leave please. Dean, I really don't blame you and we can still talk in the future, but I'd like to request that you leave me be for several months at the very least. I find it quite...disturbing to find one of my roommate's from Hogwart's having sex with my now ex-girlfriend when we were still together.

"Sure thing Harry. I don't blame you. Ginny, don't try flooing me again. If you can do this...what other things have you lied about." He stated, and with a nod to Harry left the house to aparate outside.

"H-Harry, don't you think this is a bit...extreme?" The red head asked hesitantly, trying to act innocent even though he'd caught her red-handed so to speak.

"How does no sound? This is my house Ginny. _My house!_ How could you? I barely understood the six months excuse...now I understand completely. You're no longer welcome Ginny." He replied coldly, opening the door and levitating her things out the door for her. "You need to leave now." He said, a glare directed in her direction.

A haughty sniff later, the loud snap of the door shutting behind her and she was gone. Bottling up his emotions for now, The Potter-Black Lord sighed and cut his wrist, allowing blood to splatter the ground, activating the wards.

"I now declare no entry to any being other than those I personally approve and only when I approve it. At no other time are beings I personally approved in the past allowed back in without my permission for every visit." He declared, the wards flaring as they heard what the Potter-Black Lord had said.

He healed his hand as he walked swiftly to the floo, throwing the silvery powder into the fire. Stepping inside he shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!" and was swept away, having suddenly urgent business with Gringott's. Ignoring the rabid wolf-like fans, he walked hurriedly to the goblin bank and requested a meeting with the account manager of his accounts.

"What can Gringotts do for you today Lord Potter-Black?" Blackblade asked, a smirk-like smile edging it's way onto his face.

"I need any money Ginny Weasley has withdrawn from my accounts and put into others to be transferred back into my own, seeing as she didn't have my permission to do so in the first place. Also, take back any heirlooms that were taken out by her and any other objects. I'd like a list of what items she spent my money on and if anything can be returned do so. Otherwise, leave it in a separate pile for me to look through sooner or later." Harry said, his anger on a tight leash.

"Of course Lord Potter-Black. Is there anything else Gringott's can do for you today?" He asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yes. Make sure my will does not allude to or mention anything about Ginny, Ron or Hermione Weasley? I want to make sure it hasn't been tampered with by a gold-digging witch." He added thoughtfully, not really caring at this point if he upset the goblins. He was angry and upset himself so he really couldn't bring himself to care.

"That will be no problem at all Lord Potter-Black. I will have your account's checked over as well to make sure she doesn't have any access to them after we regain any and all items and money she has stolen. Oh, before I forget, the LeStrange, Crouch and Prince accounts have also finally been added to yours. The ministry has freed up those accounts and cases, closing them and allowing us to distribute them to their proper owners, which is you, for the spoils of the victor.

"Also, all moneys have been transferred to the fifth vault and all heirlooms from their houses and vaults transferred to the eighth vault. All properties received have henceforth been liquidated and the coin put into the fifth vault as well." The goblin reported, knowing Harry would want to know this information before the monthly report came about. Blackblade looked scarily delighted to be doing such devious things and was quite happy about the added accounts to his solicitor's name.

"Thank you Blackblade. I appreciate the goblin's help in this delicate situation. I will be taking my leave now so you make work in peace." Harry replied formally, bowing slightly in thanks to the account manager, who after a flicker of surprise at the respect he got from Harry, bowed back to the wizarding hero.

"It is no problem Lord Potter-Black. Gringott's thanks you for your continued endorsement and support of the Potter and Black accounts." He replied in an equally formal voice as Harry went to exit the room.

The door shut softly and Harry smirked as he passed the entrance hall of Gringott's where Ginny was busy screaming at the goblin teller about how her account 'couldn't possibly be frozen you arrogant beastling' and to 'check again you short little half-breed.' The Weasley's youngest was quickly escorted from the bank, practically frothing at the mouth over what was happening. Harry smirked and happily aparated out of Diagon Alley.

Arriving back at his house, he snapped his fingers and Windsy popped into view. "What can Windsy be's doing fors Master Harry todays?" She asked in a high, squeaky voice, a large smile on her face. Instead of the normal pillowcase that most house-elves were dressed in, Harry had his inherited elves dress by which family owned the house they served in. Their outfit's were usually black, with color's to signify their station, the more color, the higher the position. The families crest was on their left breast, over the house-elves hearts to state which of the families Harry controlled that the specified elf belonged to.

"If you don't mind too terribly much, would you please return and sell off all of Ms. Weasley's items she bought with my money? If the jewel's won't sell for the same or better price than when they were bought, send them to the vaults. Also, if Ms. Weasley calls any house-elf or tries to get into any property I own, she is not allowed in. She is not welcome on my land anymore. I'd appreciate it if you passed that around to the other elves Windsy." Harry said, a sad smile, full of betrayal appearing on his face for a moment.

"Oh yes Master Harry! Windsy loves to do for Master Harry!" Windsy replied excitedly, bouncing on her heels.

"Thank you Windsy, and thank the others as well. You may go." Harry added, a soft smile just for the elf making it's way onto his face.

"Its is no problems fors Windsy Master Harry! Master Harry is too goods tos us lowly house elves!" She squeaked in delight before popping out of the room as he opened his mouth to protest the statement.

A solid two months passed with numerous mail coming from Hermione (which after he read the first few, he burned), howler's from Ron (which he burned before they could start yelling at him), letters from magazines and newspapers (which he burned out of habit), and letters from Ginny who was furious that she had been cut off from her easy money (which he also burned).

He finally decided enough was enough and he wanted to go out to eat. He left within a half hour and when Ron and Hermione appeared to 'meet up' with him, reporters appeared to want to interview him. He left just as quickly in response, aparating through several 'anti-aparation' wards along the way. It seemed the only time he got swarmed by reporters was when Ron and Hermione 'met up' with him.

Sighing he started to seriously think about what he truly wanted. After some deliberation, he found that all he really wanted was to disappear. Leave the Wizarding World for the muggle world and not deal with the wizarding world's hero/sacrifice/hated/loved view of him anymore. It sounded like he was running away, but truly, he didn't want to deal with the magical world's slated view of him anymore.

One night he decided to check out a new magical club that had opened in the Pleasures Alleys in France. It had been some time since he had pushed Ginny away and he was tired of being sleeping alone at night. Even if he had never had sex with Ginny, he still slept next to her. It just didn't...feel right in the past, even when he only kissed her. The fangirls, not to mention Ginny, had put him off women for good it seemed.

Disguising himself with a knotted bandana over his hair, he hoped he wouldn't be found out and left for the club at half past nine.

As soon as he got into the club he drank a few glasses of alcohol and let the beat take him away, dancing his frustration, anger, betrayal and sadness out on the dance floor. Several offers from both women and men were refused before a husky voice spoke into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. Nodding once without looking at the man, the two danced for what seemed like hours, moving to the beat and letting the music flow over them. Harry had blushed for ten minutes straight when he realized the man behind him had turned him on more than Ginny ever had in the three years they had been together.

Allowing his face to be turned he closed his eyes, not wanting whatever spell they had created together to be broken. Lips brushed over his own lightly as electricity sizzled and snapped, before they latched on and a constant hum of electrical-like-magic seemed to melt his bones and make his whole focal point in the world concentrate on the man's lips and body. The music was forgotten as the two stood together and kissed, breathing for each other as it became necessary.

A bump that made Harry stumble sent his eyes flying open, to see white-blond hair and startled silver eyes staring down at him. "Potter?" Malfoy...Draco choked out in shock as Harry stumbled back as well, completely bowled over.

A second later and Harry disappeared from the floor with a 'pop' of aparation, breaking through the anti-aparation wards again. That night he swallowed firewhiskey until he could fall asleep, his dreams filled with the hardness of Draco's body, the warmth it emitted and the softness of his prior enemies lips on his own.

Weeks later he still hadn't come to terms with the kiss, making his brain stop for several moments every time he thought about it. The day Lord Voldemort was defeated was coming around the corner now and he still hadn't a clue what he was going to do.

Two days before the ministry party celebrating two years of freedom from Voldemort, one of Harry's house elves popped in. "Master Harry sir! Master Tom sir is askings if yous wills be comings over to sees hims tomorrows!" The house elf which Harry promptly named S in his head said excitedly.

"Um...yes. Tell him I plan on being there, will you please?" Harry replied, smiling down at S.

"Ohs yes Master Harry Sirs! I's bes doings that rights aways!" S grinned, tugging his large ears, trying to contain his excitement.

"Thank you. You can leave now." Harry said, containing his laughter...barely. Only when the pop of the house elf departing signified his exit did he start to laugh for the first time in quite awhile.

The next day Harry arrived at the Black mansion's entry hall for his Wales mansion. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the building and Harry smiled slightly. "Harry! Finally I was wondering when you would come. How have you been? I haven't seen you in months." Tom called out as he hurried down the stairs.

"Sorry Tom. I...things haven't been going so well. I've been...busy. But...I had an idea...maybe you would like to come with me? No one aware of the wizarding world will be coming or know where I'm at..." Harry offered tentatively. He'd had a crazy idea the night before, one that had spawned into a rapidly forming plan that was borderline obsession already.

"Hm...you'll have to tell me more about this idea." Tom said as he led Harry upstairs to the room he had had the elves bring all the alcohol they would need.

The two quickly got drunk in spirit of tomorrow, one in celebration of regaining his sanity and the other to forget all the deaths on his hands, both knowing Harry would have to stay sober and alert for the party at the ministry. It was bad enough that he had to watch out for fangirls, but now he had to watch out for his former friends as well. The one thing Harry didn't tell Tom about was that he had kissed Draco Malfoy and liked it. He wasn't ever planning on telling Tom that either.

Two empty bottles of firewhiskey and half of another bottle finally making them both pass out. Mixing different alcohol's tended to help get them drunk faster as they had found out within the last two years, but it gave Harry one hell of a hangover the next day. One which he could ill afford this time around.

Harry sighed and rolled off the couch, waking up to a hard glass bottle that was on the floor knocking the air out of his lungs. Coughing several times as he inhaled, he stood up, shaking his head to try to clear the heavy cobwebs. Noticing Tom still passed out on the ground, his blanket under him, Harry laid his blanket over his...acquaintance before he exited the room. The blanket's hadn't been there when the two passed out so he guessed the elves had laid them over top of their 'silly masters.'

Getting ready for the party seemed to be a chore as he showered, shaved, dressed and added some cologne before he was ready to leave. Right on time for the banquet, which was the only part he was planning on staying for. He wasn't with Ginny anymore, so he didn't have to worry about staying late and could go to bed at a decent hour for the first time in two years on this date.

Sighing Harry left for the Ministy's Celebration of 'the Death of Lord Voldemort' Ball. He knew Hermione and Ginny wouldn't confront him there, and Ron would be reined in by Hermione, so he didn't worry about the trio. Actually they seemed shocked and surprised to even see him there. However as soon as he saw Draco looking at him with a focused look on his face, he knew he was in for a long banquet.

Surviving through the night without jinxing half the people in the room was quite a hassle, but Harry managed to do so without losing his cool. Between avoiding Draco, and ignoring the trio of trouble on top of all of that, he was quite stressed when he finally arrived back home.

He had left immediately after the banquet, before any speeches could be given. He'd recently become less of an icon in the paper's, making him happy. He was hoping he could leave the wizarding world and they wouldn't notice until he was long gone. Ron and Hermione when asked were still in contact with 'their friend, Harry Potter-Black' and as such created perfect alibis without the press truly guessing where he was.

The next year passed swiftly as Harry started to form his idea into an actual plan of action. Buying a large warehouse, he remodeled it into a club like atmosphere, and a month before the next banquet, hired people in to start working for the newly opened club. It was well advertised and was actually gathering quite a group of college and university students who enjoyed going there for the weekends.

He planned on leaving the wizarding world the month after the banquet and the idea went off without a hitch. He and Tom had moved into a small house fifteen minutes from his club and were content to stay there for a bit. Tom eventually started taking classes up at the college and later the university, catching up on his muggle subjects and learning more about the field that interested him, not worrying about money, seeing as Harry had received Tom Riddle's/Voldemort's vast accounts after he died, as the rites of the victor were enacted.

Harry counted the days to pass the time, learning bartending and taking over as one of the 'new' bartenders when he found he enjoyed it. With a new look of course, long black hair accompanied with silver highlights, colored contacts in replacement of glasses and muggle make-up hiding his scar disguised him quite well if he did say so himself. A new name, Orion Black, made the perfect fit to his new look. He soon grew to respond to that name as if he had been born with it, and time started to pass. Three years passed slowly and Harry started to finally relax slightly, thanking whatever had blessed him, whether luck or god, that he had escaped without notice from the hell he had entered at age eleven.

He should have known it wouldn't last, that it would come crashing down around him soon enough, but for now...he would deal with his own demons and try to live for himself instead of others for once in his life.

o…X…o

**Sequel is Betrayal and Forgiveness on my profile as well. It was published before this fic so if you see any plot holes please let me know!** I would appreciate reviews telling me thoughts, opinions and, if you caught some, mistakes. If there are any questions or ideas to further this fanfiction along into a bigger one-shot series, feel free to PM me or review to this story. I _always_ read through and respond to the reviews asking me questions, suggesting ideas, or correcting something on my work. I find it very important to make it personal. Well, next thing I've got to update is my Left 4 Dead and Harry Potter series x-over. Wish me luck!

Laters!  
-Sora-


End file.
